sonicocrpstationfandomcom-20200215-history
Galaxy Darkwind
Galaxy Darkwind, known to some as "The Director" or "Skylord Galaxy Darkwind", is the owner of a planet spanning company called Galactic Industries after his late friend's joking suggestion of "I bet that w hen you make the company you are going to have a naming contest so I want you to know my suggestion: Galactic Industries, of course you won't do that..." A fox with a reserved, calculating behavior, yet acts quickly when needed. Appearance A black and green Shadowfox with glowing, green eyes, a slightly bushy tail, furry chest and muzzle. Usually wears black shoes, black pants with a green streak on the shins, a blue belt, a gray t-shirt, a black trench coat with a green streak on the forearms. Personality The best way to describe him in one word would be calm. He is calm throughout many situations that puts most people on edge or pushes them too hard. Though despite his outward and inward calmness he tends to feel many emotions but hides them as to not appear weak or distracted. He is very hard to anger and hard to calm once made mad, of course this is in extreme cases of anger. History Galaxy was born in the Shadow World, a world where it is always nighttime, to the Darkwind family. He is the youngest of his three siblings which consitsted of two boys and one girl. At age 5, he was learning what all Shadowfoxes learn from a young age, the art of war. At age 7, he was the top of his class and was learning advanced battlefield tactics while creating his own. At age 14, he became the youngest ever accepted into the Hexion Academy, the most prestigious accademy in the Shadow World. At age 16, he became the youngest to ever graduate from the academy and become a Lieutenant in the Shadow Military. When he was 17 years old, the ship he was serving on came under attack by rebels and his Commanding Officer was killed forcing him to take command of the Pillar of Light. At the end of the battle their ship had taken moderate damage and the rebel attack group was destroyed. When he became 19, he was promoted to a newly created rank that outranked the Generals. He became Skylord Galaxy Darkwind, even had his own ship made and named it the Autumn Sun. Mobius Galaxy eventually ended up on Mobius through a Slipspace rupture which caught a portal to Mobius being opened and Galaxy and his crew were taken to Mobius. Upon their entering of the dimension, they were confronted by Dr. Eggman, who demanded that they surrender to him. After a conversation where Galaxy and his crew were threatened, Galaxy ordered his crew to fire on Eggman's armada. The resulting fight left Eggman's ships destroyed and the Autumn Sun, due to being make out of Darkium-Mexion Alloy, an indestructible metal alloy, was unharmed. Later Galaxy ventured to the surface to meet one of his scouts and was surprised to see a Chaos Emerald, due to the fact that the emeralds were on Mobius and the emeralds were originally protected by the Shadowfoxes but were taught as if the emeralds were but mere myths. Following this discovery he called the ship and told them that he thought they were on Mobius, to which his second in command asked him why he thought that. Galaxy stated," I don't think that the Chaos Emeralds are in the Shadow World." No one could believe what they heard but they knew he was not prone to imagining things. After returning to the ship, Galaxy had them hide under the ocean away from the inhabitants of Mobius. They were under the ocean for three weeks, before witnessing a battle between Sonic and Eggman, where Sonic and his friends were outmatched. Galaxy couldn't stand by and watch them get killed and ordered an offensive. After the surprise assault from Galaxy, Eggman retreated and Galaxy got to meet Sonic and his friends. Galaxy and his crew are still helping to fight Eggman from a secret side of the war that no one catches, a security force for Galaxy's company Galactic Industries. Concept and Creation Galaxy was originally supposed to be an alternate version of Miles "Tails" Prower, but the more Ghost thought about it the more it seemed a knock off. Galaxy evolved as the thought of putting him in a story went on eventually giving him only one tail and intsead of black and white fur, he had black and green. The story behind where he came from and his life also changed. He was also the second character to be created by Ghost. Powers Galaxy's powers are very interesting as they are not like the powers would have made a hero. He has control over Dark Energy, and Lightning. One of his lifesaving uses of Dark Energy are his Shadow Clones, these replicas can take tons of damage before dispersing back into Dark Energy. Galaxy has what every Shadowfox has a Shadow Form, in this form he can hide in a shadow without being noticed and when he's outside of a shadow he looks like a silhouette with his glowing green eyes the only recognizable feature on him. He often uses this power in conjunction with his Shadow Clone to trick people and in order to catch the split second switch you would need to be able to slow time to literally a crawl. Galaxy, unlike most of his kind, has a greater understanding and an extremely large amount of power when it comes to Dark Energy, just beware his Drakos Form. This form literally pushes him past Dark and turns him into an ancient being known as Drakos. Relationships Family Father: Dark Darkwind Mother: Selena Darkwind Oldest Brother: Oblivion Darkwind Older Brother: Phantom Darkwind Sister: Midnight Darkwind Brother-in-law: Kurai Darkfang Niece: Dusk Darkfang Wife: Millie Wolf Son: James Darkwind Son: Merrick Darkwind Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Shadow Army